Unintentional weirdness
by Moonyong98
Summary: this is my first fanfic so please be nice, basically Amily Rhif the best Gymnast and biggest tom-boy alive has lived with her best friend Thomas 'Tom' Pearson for 6 years and goes with them on their family vacation where she ends up finding danger in the form of little green aliens. BTW Jake, Tom & Amily are all 17 yrs old
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own aliens in the attic but i wish i did!_

**chapter 1: WHY ME?**

Amily P.O.V

_Click, click, click, beep click, click, click, beep_

is all I can hear from Tom as he changes his grades on the computer, I don't even know why I'm in his room when I should be in my own packing for tomorrow's trip

"dude you know that you're gonna get caught right" a grunt was all the response that I got, I decided to have a little fun with poor little Tommy "hey listen I'm gonna take my clothes off and sleep in your bed tonight naked, how about that?"

again all I got was a grunt before my words registered in his mind and he swung around so fast I swore he had to have gotten whiplash, then I jumped about a metre in the air when Tom's window opened,

but I immediately relaxed when I saw that it was only Tom's older sister Bethany coming through the window after being dropped off by her 'boyfriend' Ricky who was also my cousin "say a word and you're both dead"

she warned after falling ungracefully onto the floor and walking over to the window to give him a wave and a kiss good-bye, Beth and I are complete opposite's and we hate each other because of it,

with me at the North Pole and her at the South Pole, she was a prissy girly-girl but not as much as the other girls seeing as she just climbed up a wall and through a window,

but she was into the latest clothes, caking on make-up and skinny, non-fat latte's and was all curves, and she always wears bikinis, whereas I on the other end of the Earth was the biggest tom-boy ever,

I wear mostly punk band t-shirts and shorts coz they're comfy but you'll sometimes see me in trackies (long pants), I never EVER wear make-up and to make me wear the type of clothes that Beth wears, you would have to restrain me and knock me out,

I have been told on more than one occasion that I have more curves than Beth who is the curviest person alive, Beth tells me this the most (that I have more curves)

"I don't get it, what do you see in that guy?" this was a good question that I wanted the answer to "You mean other than the fact that he's good-looking, sweet, sensitive, romantic, funny, and ridiculously athletic?"

Beth said in a 'duh' voice, Hannah then walked in "Dad's coming, and he's mad" we all asked "at who" "Tom" Hannah says at the same time that Mr P yells it,

Beth then grabs Hannah and hides behind the door, then realises that I'm there and yanks me behind the door as well, I don't understand this seeing as I'm always in Tom's room so there is no reason for me to hide,

just as Mr P walks in the room, "what?" Tom then realises that his dad is not buying it and his innocent expression turned to one of guilt "if you're smart enough to hack into the school website, then you are smart enough to pass math, do you think Bethany got accepted to Michigan by screwing around all the time?"

Mr P barked "of course not, she got in because she's perfect" Tom says with an eye roll and his tone dripping with sarcasm "no, your sister worked her tail off and that's exactly what I expect from you" now Mr P just sounded downright disappointed

"yeah, you're right dad, I don't deserve a family vacation" oh no! he is not leaving me alone with Bethany, I was just about to protest when Beth clamped her hand over my mouth and Tom continued

"I should stay home tomorrow learn my lesson" I can't believe that he is trying this, I am so kicking his ass later "no, no I am not taking that bait kiddo, this isn't you, the bad attitude, the grades, what is going on?"

now Mr P was just trying to get to the bottom of it "nothing" Tom dully argued back "I blame all this" Mr P said while gesturing around the room "for coming between this right here" he finished while gesturing between him and Tom

"some good old-fashioned, no-tech family togetherness is exactly what we need" and to make his point Mr P then unplugged Tom's computers while Tom just stood there making noises like a dying animal

"so get some sleep, we're hitting the road at sun-up" Mr P then looked behind the door at us and said "oh and you guys too" then he walked out while Beth and Hannah stomped to their rooms, well technically Beth stomped, Hannah was just too tired to lift her feet properly,

whereas I walked up to Tom whacked him on the back of the head then stalked to my room smiling as I heard the satisfying 'ouch' of pain emanating from Tom, when I got to my room I changed into my pj's got into bed and dreaded tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N please review, i need 2 no if it's any good, i need 5 reviews before i put the next chapter up so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chapter 2 sorry for the wait**

* * *

I couldn't breathe, most people would lash out to get the weight off their chest, but when this is how you've been woken up for the past 6 years, you learn that it's Hannah's way of waking you up,

and after the first time of lashing out I trained myself not to panic and to tickle her instead so she jumps off, so that's exactly what I did resulting in an ear-splitting shriek that is the usual wake-up call for Tom and Beth

After showering and packing the car Mrs P gave me $30 to get burgers on the way, I went back inside and got dressed into my sports bra, tank top, leather jacket, black high-top converse and skinny jeans, I grabbed the keys to my Tuono V4R and followed the Pearson's

About ½ an hour away I found the place that Mrs P had ordered the burgers from so I pulled over and waited to get served, the Pearson's kept going and I could literally count the seconds until Tom decided to call me to complain about his sisters, I counted my fingers while pulling out my phon _ring! ring! _

(_Amily_, **Tom**)

_"__what's up Tommy boy?"_

**"****save me, please"**

_"__give me a reason"_

**"****because I'm getting hit by Beth's elbow on one side and Hannah's sock monkey on the other and when I asked to switch with Hannah she refused, mom and dad are saying how the meteor shower will be 'magical' and Beth won't shut up about BLOODY RICKY!"**

_"__if you don't stop being negative you won't get even a smidge of my help and-"_

"excuse me miss your order is ready" I was cut off by the cashier

_"__gotta go Tommy dude see ya at the house!"_

**"****NO! don't you dare hang-"**

I thanked the cashier, grabbed the burgers and was on my way once again. As I was riding I couldn't help the smile that came across my lips as I thought of how soothing the lack of Tom's voice is after one of his famous rants.

15 minutes later I pulled up into the driveway to see the Pearson's car and another one with no-one but adults in sight, shrugging I parked, got off and pulled my helmet off so I could shake my head to get rid of my ugly helmet hair,

in the movies it looks sexy, on me it looks like a wet dog shaking itself, but when I stop and my hair is all mussed, then it looks good, I walk up to Mr and Mrs P and they introduce me to Nate and Nanna who immediately offers me a Mentos and at my confused look Mrs P explains, "oh don't worry about it sweetie, giving out Mentos is her version of treats" I just nod in response

Mr P then tells me that my bags are upstairs with Tom and Nate's kids, just as I'm about to follow them inside, a very loud obnoxious car comes roaring down the driveway with who else than my jackass of a cousin Ricky driving, I can't understand why he would continue to drive a yellow car when he knows as well as I do that yellow washes him out

Tom then walks up to me, and, as usual, Ricky completely ignores me and harasses Tom "surprise, surprise princess" "Ricky, what are you doing here?" Tom asks "oh I'm just stopping by for the afternoon, or maybe the night!" Ricky says while spinning his tyre's in reverse sending gravel into my face, and wouldn't you know it, the biggest piece goes straight into my cheek leaving a hollow indent

"mother of JESUS! Shit that smarts!" I almost shout, Tom then sees my face "jeez Amily are you ok?" Tom asks "yeah no thanks to boy-toy over there that just gave me a hole in my face" I reply, we look over at Ricky just in time to see him take something out of the car "what's that?" Tom asks "what's what?"

Ricky says just as Tom was about to reply Beth rushes past us shrieking "Ricky!" and pushes Tom into me causing us to almost fall over and then Beth and Ricky go into mushy lovey-dovey stuff that I tuned out, Ricky then got flowers out of his car and we all went inside

Ricky gives the flowers to Tom's parents and they launch into the whole 'Ricky is great speech', I tune out again and when they all go outside, from what I can gather Tom convinced Mr P to look at Ricky's car, I had a pressing urge to pee so I found Hannah and she showed me where the bathroom was,

when I finished I found the room with my bags in it and I looked out the window to see Mr and Mrs P, Beth, Ricky, Tom and some other blonde dude gathered around Ricky's car trying to figure out the problem, my guess is that he took one of the starter plugs out

Everyone then heads back inside, I can hear Tom and someone else talking and coming up the stairs, I just stay by the window looking out and wondering where my parents could be, my thoughts are interrupted when Tom and the blonde boy come into the room talking about a 'gas pipe', presumably my cousin Ricky,

Tom introduces the boy as Jake and man is he HOT, "I know why can't they see that?" Tom complains to Jake "well, dude, parents are wired differently, they're brains are old, mushy, fried from bad '80's music, that's why it's up to you Thomas, you gotta defend your family honour, like a man" he then opens a case to reveal 'The Punisher' a paintball gun that I've wanted to use since it came out,

I tune out again as they talk about the perks of divorce, while they're occupied I grab my jean short-shorts, blue tank and my headband and go into the bathroom to change, when I come back out the boys are leaving "hey Amily, we're pruning the family tree, wanna come?" Jake asks "sure" I reply

We all sneak outside and hide in the grass by the pool where Beth's putting sunscreen on Ricky's chest, Tom's chickening out "I'm thinking shooting my sister's boyfriend isn't the best idea" Tom says "this isn't about ideas, this is about action, don't think, do" Jake says "I can't believe I'm even listening to you you're dressed like a sh-"

to interrupt them I just reach over Tom and pull the trigger hitting Ricky in the shoulder and the balls while Jake just sits there looking at me in open mouthed shock "what?" I ask "nothing, I just can't believe that you actually did that" he says, Tom then stiffens beside me and I look up and see Beth stomping up to us, looking like a VERY hungry and pissed off predator, we all exclaim at the same time "SHIT!"

* * *

**sorry it's been so long since my last update i had SERIOUS writer's block, please R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOPA (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail!**

**But!**

**WE CAN STOP IT!**

**Sign this petition:**

**Petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**Just remove the spaces.**

**Please put this up in your own stories!**

**We still need over 4,000 people, but we can do it!**

**Spread the word! Please!**

**Do it quickly!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY! chapter 3 is done and thank you to BeautifulMisery7, Bumblebee's Honey and DarkShadow978 for following this story and a thank you as well to Annika Sparks, BeautifulMisery7, Bumblebee's Honey, JasmineChyanne and LaLuna0719 for adding this story to their favorites! **

* * *

After Mr P scolds myself, Tom and Jake for shooting Ricky he goes into the whole 'people could have been hurt' debacle, at which point I focus on Beth and Ricky in the kitchen as he holds a packet of frozen peas to his 'affected area', I'm woken out of my reprieve by Mr P "hey, Amily are you even listening to me?" he asks "no" I answer him truthfully

Jake snickers beside me and Mr P then gives an exaggerated sigh and says "why do I even try, alright, everyone on the boat 7a.m" "pass, Nate" Jake says "yeah come on Stu, don't you think that's a little early, how about this, 10a.m on the boat no questions asked" Nate says "way to crack the whip Nate, way to crack the whip" Mr p exclaims while giving a disappointed sigh and shaking his head

Nana then starts assaulting the TV as if that'll make it work again, Ricky then offers to check on the dish and asks Tom to help him so they can 'bury the hatchet', about a minute after they leave Jake goes after them and when I ask him what he's doing he says "scaring the crap out of Tommy-boy" and then he moves out after them

I want in on that action so I go outside and climb up the trellis that leads to the roof, when I'm about halfway up I hear a scream that is unmistakably Tom's followed by a cackle from Jake, then they both scream and I hear a lot of muttering, all I can hear is some random words like 'human contact' and then a shout 'ATTACK THE HUMANS, ATTACK', that's when the screams and the shouts started,

I heard Tom shout 'Ricky', I sped up and finally got to the top just as there was an almighty crash and I see little green aliens and Ricky running towards me with a terrifying grin on his face, just as Tom and Jake simultaneously duck and Ricky goes flying off of the edge of the railing taking me falling behind him, we fall for about 10 metres before the cord around his ankle ran out and he stops so suddenly that I fall on to him and end up dangling below him hanging onto him by his hand with my head level to a closed window

I started knocking on the window in hopes that someone would hear it, I heard voices coming from inside the room and I felt myself slipping, I went to hit the window one more time, but just as I swung my arm the window opened and a hand caught my fist and blonde head poked out, Jake's eyes widened as he caught sight of me dangling and quickly started pulling me up, he was struggling a bit and I was using my feet on the wall as much as I could, another arm then shot out that I recognised as Tom's and I was pulled up faster

As they gave one final yank I fell through the window and landed on top of them, well my arm was across Tom and the rest of my body landed on Jake and our foreheads conked together making us both shout in pain, Jake then smirked at the position that we were in and I was sure that he was about to say something rude, but then Ricky started blathering on with that creepy smile STILL stuck on his face and we got up and listened to 'Ricky' speak or in this case yell "FIX IT!, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up. What do you mean they only work on mature subjects!? FIX IT you incompetent piece of –" Ricky then did a 'sweet' smile and continued with "translation not available" Ricky then starts twitching and the cord snaps and he falls to the ground with a loud thud and a crack that can't be good,

Tom then says "did you hear that? Those things that they shot at us must be mind control plugs!" I then screeched "WHAT!? When were you shot at and why didn't they work" Tom then winces and smiled sheepishly at me "on the roof and they won't work on kids" he gestures to Jake and continues "it's like you said, we're wired differently" surprisingly Jake has a question "what about Ricky? it tagged him and he's Bethany's age" Tom suddenly gets very angry "no he lied, the tool's in college" the green twin then states "so if their plugs don't work on kids-" the black twin **(A.N I don't mean to be racist I just did this because I can't tell the difference between the twins and the green and black are the colours of their shirts)**

completes the statement like only twins can "that means we're safe" Jake says "it means we can fight 'em" Tom and I then realise something and give each other a look before Tom voices what we just realised "it means they'll go after our parents they're walking targets" as he says this I notice movement out of the corner of my eye and as I look I catch the end of Hannah's hair disappearing out the door "SHIT" I exclaim and disappear out the door after her just as the guys realise what happened,

as I bolt down the stairs I can hear Hannah talking to her parents about the aliens and I can hear the guy's behind me thundering down the stairs, as I near the corner, my foot slips out from under me and everything seems to slow down, I can feel every step as I hit them with my side, hip, back, butt, then there's people screaming my name and a sharp thud hits my head and I stop falling, I can feel hands on me, people yelling orders but one thing sticks out, Hannah crying, I hear her whisper through her tears in my ear "be okay Amily, be okay" then everything goes black

* * *

**I'm happy the way that turned out, aren't you? next chapter should be some stuff about Amily's past and her parents, R&R!**


End file.
